The Time Lord's Companion
by Brightfire15
Summary: Loosely based on "The Little Mermaid" but Rose is human. Rose is a young girl who dreams of another life, one with aliens and travel and with the Doctor. She gets the chance to spend his forever with him, when the Master makes an offer she cannot refuse.
1. Rose

Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

9th Doctor/Rose

Deep within the city of London; lived a young woman by the name of Rose Tyler. She was a fair singer. She had the normal life most people had: she worked in the shops, she lived with her mother, and she had three close friends, Donna, Martha and Donna's grandfather Wilf. Rose loved her mother and friends very much, but she was bored to death with her regular life.

Rose longed for more than just the domestics in her life. She wanted excitement, she wanted danger and she wanted adventure. She wanted to join her late father's work and become part of Torchwood. She wanted to be part of the world that involved aliens, the supernatural and the unexplained. But her mother had forbidden it.

Peter Allen Tyler, Rose's father, had worked for Torchwood before his death in a car accident when Rose was six months of age. Jackie had blamed Torchwood, their work and aliens for Pete's death. Saying they should've to protect him after all he'd done, and she refused to even talk about Torchwood. She did not allow Rose to become part of that world and placed several restrictions on Rose's life.

Rose's best friends were Donna, Martha and Wilf. They listened to her when she needed to vent her frustrations or to confide her secrets, they were there when few ever were and the three of them were Rose's sisters and grandfather in everyway except for blood.

However, the restrictions on Rose's life didn't stop her from occasionally sneaking in to the Torchwood building and swiping forgotten pieces of alien technology and copies of data files, which was stored in a hidden room deep underneath Donna's house. She would often share her findings with her friends and it made her smile when Wilf would get all excited about it.

Rose knew all aliens weren't evil and nor were they to blame for her father's death. She didn't blame Torchwood or her father's work either, unlike her mother. But Rose had another secret. She had met an alien once before.

She remembered all too well the day her first shop job had been lost. She'd been cornered by living plastic and an alien had come in and saved her life. He'd grabbed her hand, told her to run before saying he was called the Doctor and had disappeared after the shop had been blown up. She knew he was an alien because she could've sworn she'd seen him vanish inside a blue box which also disappeared. Wilf had also seen this. She hadn't given him her name and for several nights she'd wondered if he was alive until she spotted him out of the corner of her eye a week later. She didn't know where he was now, but she hoped he was doing okay.

At the moment, Rose was reading a Torchwood file on the Doctor. It was limited, but it still held invaluable information about the Doctor. More than anything she wanted to see him again and speak with him.

Rose's phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Rose, it's Martha. Where are you?"

"I'm in _that_ room."

"Why am I not surprised? Listen, you need to get home pronto."

"Why?"

"It's your mum's annual show-off celebration today, remember?"

Rose's heart sank and she smacked her forehead. "Oh; the party! Oh, Mum's going to kill me! Martha, try and stall her. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Donna and Wilf are already trying to stall her. Now, for heaven's sake, hurry!"

XXX

Despite her best efforts, it took Rose nearly an hour to arrive at the party. When she did arrive, the party was three-quarters over and Jackie looked quite furious at her daughter's lateness.

"Where have you _been?_" she hissed. "I've been waiting half the night for you!"

"Sorry, Mum, there was really bad traffic," Rose mumbled.

It was a lame excuse, but Rose knew if she told Jackie what she'd _really _been doing, Jackie would go ballistic.

Jackie narrowed her eyes. "'Sorry' doesn't change the fact that you were _supposed _to be here for the celebration! I know you don't like the parties, but you had to be here so I could impress my guests tonight! It's one of the most important events of the year, for heaven's sake!"

"I know and I'm sorry. What more can I do?"

"Try and be better! Rose, you look like you're drifting constantly! What is the matter that you can't focus on your responsibilities?"

"Mum, you _know _what's wrong. I want another life. I want to get out there and explore—"

"Rose, how many times do we have to go through this?" Jackie interrupted. "If you got caught up in that world, you could end up dead just like your dad did!"

"Aliens aren't to blame for Dad's death! It wasn't that world that killed him, Mum!"

"Yes, it _was_ and you know it."

"I'm nineteen years old! I'm not a child!"

"Don't you take the tone of voice with me! As long as you live under my roof, you will do as I tell you. I don't want to hear another word about your father's work anymore, understood?"

Rose was too angry to continue arguing and fought back hot tears as she left for the secret room where Martha and Donna were waiting. Donna rubbed Rose's back soothingly to calm her down for a few minutes and all was silent before Martha broke it.

"Rose, are you okay?" Martha asked.

"Come on, sweetheart, talk to us," said Donna.

Rose sighed. "I just wish I could make her understand. I just don't see things the way she does. Not all aliens are bad." Softly, she began to sing.

"_**Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more**__  
_

Rose closed her case of alien technology and looked around the room. She loved her collection, but she wanted so much more. It wasn't just she wanted to work with Torchwood and see alien stuff. She wanted to actually _be _there and see what the universes had to offer.

_  
__**I wanna be where the aliens are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - fins!**_

Walking around London, you don't get too far  
Ships are required for traveling, exploring  
Flying along down a – what's that word again?  
Galaxy

She took the two women's hands and they danced around the room, smiling and laughing together._****_

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live another life?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha with them they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of sitting'  
Ready to see the stars

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a TARDIS and why does it look  
Like a blue box?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of London  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world**.**"

Rose sighed and gazed wistfully out of the window.

"You'll see him again, Rose, we know it," said Martha.

Rose just nodded and didn't speak.

"Hey, I've got something to cheer you up. Granddad won some tickets to a little cruise trip tomorrow night. What say we all go and have some fun together?" said Donna. "I think we could all do with a break."

"I'm in," said Rose.

"Sounds like a plan," said Martha.

"That settles it. Let's get packing."


	2. The Cruise

The Cruise

When Jackie was informed of the cruise trip, she was all too happy to let Rose get out of the house for a bit. But she made Rose promise to be careful and not to leave the sights of her friends and if anything happened, she'd come straight home.

Rose was grateful for the chance to get out and was looking forward to the trip. It was breathtaking. The ship was huge and beautiful, the open view and the wonder made Rose wish she could make every moment linger.

Donna and Martha were doing an excellent job of keeping her mind off her trouble and her secrets. Rose was so grateful to them. She didn't know what she would do without them. Everything was perfect until the night of a special dinner party.

Rose, Donna and Martha were seated by the window. They were laughing, eating, dancing to fantastic music and having a marvelous time. When they sat down to take a rest, Martha tapped on Rose's shoulder.

"Rose, it's him!" Martha hissed.

Rose spun around to see the Doctor. He was exactly as she remembered—short hair, blue eyes, large ears, leather jacket and maniac grin. He was with another man who kept flirting with the other passengers. They were sitting right next to Rose and her friends, but didn't notice the trio. Inside, Rose felt a twinge of fear. Did the Doctor even remember her?

"Who's that hunk he's with?" Donna whispered. "You know what, never mind. Go talk to him!"

"And say what?" Rose whispered.

"Just wing it," Martha advised. "Ask him to dance."

"Alright, I will."

But she didn't get a chance as the Doctor's friend kept his attention. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"What is with you tonight, Doc?"

"Nothing, Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you? The girl you saved from the living plastic. Doc, you didn't even get her name. I mean, come on, you don't know if she would've wanted to travel with you."

"She might've," said the Doctor, quietly.

Jack patted the Doctor's back. "Don't give up hope yet. You'll find her one of these days. And when you do, it'll just—_bam!_—hit you like lightning."

Rose, Donna and Martha exchanges smiles. So, the Doctor _did _remember her and had even been searching for her. Rose began to stand, but then the ship jerked and she fell against the wall. Alarms blared and signaled a hurricane had struck and the ship was sinking. The other passengers scrambled to the lifeboats and tried to escape the sinking ship which was now on fire as well from a hoard of explosives that had been lit.

"Come on you two, hurry!" Donna yelled.

"Rose, get in," Martha shouted.

Rose sat with her friends in the lifeboat, but she was not focused on that. Her eyes were searching any sign of the Doctor. He wasn't in the lifeboats, he wasn't running into the TARDIS with Jack, he was climbing up on a high piece of wreckage and rescuing a small child. Rose's heart beat fast as his leg got stuck and he tossed gave the child to its parents before the ship then exploded.

_Doctor! _Rose couldn't breathe as fear exploded within her. "I have to find him!"

"Rose, are you completely bonkers?" Donna yelled.

"Rose, don't!" said Martha.

But Rose didn't hear them as she leapt into the water and swam as best she could. The water was as cold as ice and the wind stung her face as she searched for the Doctor. He had to be alright, he had to!

_Where are you, Doctor? _Finally, she spotted him clinging to a piece of wreckage. He was unconscious and slipped beneath the surface before Rose dove after him. She grabbed his heavy form and carried him to the surface.

She struggled to keep them both afloat as she swam to shore. Eventually, they were on soft ground and Rose fell asleep with her head on his chest, too exhausted to move any further.

XXX

When small rays of sunlight broke through the clouds, Rose stirred and suddenly remembered the night's events. She gazed at her surroundings and realized she was on a beach, not too far from Cardiff. The Doctor remained cold and still, making Rose bite her lip with worry.

"Rose!"

Wilf was running towards her, looking both frantic and relieved.

"Rose! Oh, thank heavens you're alright! We've been so worried!" he said, hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Wilf. But I had to save him," said Rose.

Wilf nodded understandingly and they turned their attention back to the Doctor.

"Is he dead?" Rose asked, feeling his cold hand.

He couldn't be dead. Didn't he regenerate when he had to die? Or was this his last body?

"It's hard to say," said Wilf. He picked up the Doctor's wrist. "I'm no medical man, love. I can't seem to feel much."

"No, look, he's breathing!" said Rose. "He's so handsome." She touched the Doctor's face and softly sang.

"_**What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?**_

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world**."**

The Doctor's eyes began to open as his hand brushed against hers. Suddenly, the form of the TARDIS began appearing. Wilf and Rose held onto each other's hands as they ran and watched Jack come out and shake the Doctor awake.

"Doc, Doctor, wake up! Good grief, you scared me half to death."

"She was here, Jack," said the Doctor.

"What?"

"The girl from before," he said. "She was here. She-she was singing. She saved my life."

He tried to walk, but he stumbled and Jack caught him. "Okay, that does it. You are going straight to the med bay."

The TARDIS disappeared, but Rose and Wilf were still gazing at the empty spot. Rose walked over to where he had once been unconscious.

"_**I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world**_**."**

XXX

The minute Rose got home; she was hugged to death by an almost hysterical Donna and Martha.

"Hey, take it easy. Don't crush her," said Wilf, chuckling.

"Oh, Rose, we were so worried! Are you okay?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine. Does Mum know—OW!"

Rose rubbed the back of her head where Donna had smacked it.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again or so help me, I'll kill you," she said.

Rose nodded.

"Was he okay?" Martha asked.

"I think so. His friend came by and took him back. I don't know where he is now, though. Does my mum know about the wreck?"

"No. Thankfully, she was asleep when the storm hit and we told her we decided to come back early. She thinks you spent the night with me," said Donna. "She's in the kitchen with my mum. I swear, that is the last time I will _ever _set foot on a ship!"

"That's one less thing to worry about. Let's just be grateful we're all okay. Even better news, everyone survived last night."

Rose heaved sigh of relief before heading to her room for a shower and change.

She couldn't help remembering how the Doctor had saved the child the other night. He'd risked his own life for someone he didn't even know and had nearly died for it. What did that say about him?

_That he's brave and selfless and that makes me love him even more_. Rose froze. Was she in love with the Doctor? It wasn't possible…was it? But she was. She loved him. _Mum's going to have a fit if she finds out. _


	3. The Master

The Master

It had been a few weeks since the wreck of the ship and Rose couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor. It was starting to show. Rose was daydreaming and smiling more often, singing to herself, was a thousand times more cheerful, and spent more time writing in her journal. It was clear to anyone that she was in love. Even Jackie spotted it, but didn't have the slightest clue who her daughter was in love with.

_I just wish I knew where he was. Why didn't I speak to him when I had the chance? _Rose was getting a bit frustrated, but tried to remain calm. Two weeks after Rose had rescued the Doctor, Martha and Donna had pulled her to her room with a surprise.

"Keep those eyes closed, Rose!" said Martha. "Don't peek!"

Rose had her eyes closed as Martha slipped a small item into her hands.

"Okay, Rose, open your eyes," said Donna.

Rose opened them and saw a small model of the TARDIS with two small silver figurines—the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh, guys," she said. "How did you—?"

"Granddad had it specially made a few days after the wreck," said Donna. "We thought you could use a small treat."

"Do you like it?" Martha asked.

"I love it," said Rose, placing it beside her lamp. "Guys, you're the best. I can't—Mum!"

Jackie Tyler came in, looking furious and dragging Jake, a friend of the family behind her. Donna and Martha fell silent, unable to speak.

"I knew I was right to have Jake keep an eye on you," said Jackie. "But I didn't expect Martha and Donna to be in on your little secret."

Rose felt anger bubble inside her. How could she have done this and worse, how could Jake have betrayed them?

"I consider myself a reasonable woman," Jackie said, her voice full of anger. "I make certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Mum, I—"

"Is it true? You not only went behind my back, you've been collecting and hiding alien technology somewhere, you've met an alien and saved his life?"

"Mum, I had to."

"Rose, I don't care that you saved a life, but he could've killed you when your back was turned! Rose, you know Torchwood or alien contact in this family is forbidden!"

"He would've died!"

"You could've died as well! Rose, what if he had turned on you? You can't trust aliens or Torchwood, they're all the same: heartless, uncaring beings who—"

"Mum, I love him!" Rose blurted out, before her hand flew to her mouth.

Martha, who had been trying to keep Donna from slapping Jackie, suddenly froze. Donna also stopped struggling.

Jackie looked horrified. "Rose, are you completely mad? He's an alien, you're human!"

"I don't care!"

Jackie's eyes blazed. "So, help me, Rose, I'm going to keep you from all this if it's the last thing I do. And if I have to keep you locked in here or destroy that alien technology, then so be it!" She turned and slammed the door, and the lock clicked. She had obviously forgotten about Donna and Martha.

Rose felt tears sting her eyes as she unlocked and opened the window so Martha and Donna could leave.

"You'll have to go around the house. The guards will let you out," said Rose, knowing fully well she could not join them. Jackie would've informed them about Rose being under house arrest by now.

"She can't do this," said Martha. "Her usual restrictions were one thing, but this is just over the line."

"Don't look at me. I would've slapped her if you hadn't held me back," said Donna. "But you're right. Just what are we going to do now?"

Rose shrugged.

Suddenly, two huge black and silver balls came flying in through the window. There were names etched into them—Cloak and Dagger. (Cloak and Dagger after Morgana's manta rays in _Little Mermaid _II) The three women nearly screamed until one of them spoke.

"Poor little blond human," Cloak said.

"Poor sweet little blond human," said Dagger.

"She has a very serious problem," said Cloak.

"If only there were something we could do," said Dagger.

"But there is something," said Cloak.

"And just who are you?" Donna demanded.

"Don't be scared," said Dagger. "We are the Toclafane. We represent someone who can help the blond one."

"Someone who could make all her dreams come true. Just imagine, Rose, you and your Doctor, together forever," said Cloak and Dagger in unison.

"We don't understand," said Martha.

"The Master has great powers," Cloak said.

Rose's eyes widened as she recalled the name from the Torchwood file. "The Doctor's half-brother?" she said. "Why that's…I couldn't possibly…no, get out of here! Leave us alone!"

"Suit yourself," said Dagger.

"That was only a suggestion," said Cloak, picking up her figurine with a ray and placing it beside her.

Rose picked it up and gazed at the tiny figure of the Doctor. Apart from her friends, what kind of a life did she have here? She had to try at least. She then glanced at Martha and Donna, who just nodded.

"Wait!" she said.

"Yes?" said Cloak and Dagger.

Rose took a deep breath. "Take me to see the Master."

"Excellent," said Cloak. "You'll be teleported at once."

"You're not going without me!" said Donna, grabbing her hand.

"Ditto for me!" said Martha.

Rose smiled a little. "Thanks, guys."

The next thing she knew, they were being teleported.

XXX

Rose opened her eyes to see a long hallway decked out with pictures of Gallifrey. Cloak and Dagger continued floating down the hall until they came to an open room. Peering inside, Rose saw the room was huge. It was decked out in deep red, dark gold and black. Alien technology glowed or buzzed on the shelves, pictures labeled "First Regeneration of the Master," or "Second Regeneration of the Doctor" hung on the walls, expensive furniture and light fixtures hung all around.

It had a slightly eerie feel to it. It was even more starting to see dozens of tiny figurines of people on the shelf. They looked so life-like it wasn't believable.

"Come in, come in, my child," said a male voice.

Rose looked to see a skinny man with short blond hair, dark eyes and wearing a black suit standing by one of the sofas.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude," he said. "One might question your upbringing. Welcome, Miss Tyler, Miss Noble, and Miss Jones. I am the Master."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Rose.

"So, let's get down to business. You, Rose, are here because you have a thing for my half-brother, the Doctor. Not that I blame you. Others before you have thought him quite a catch. Well, Rose, the thing is, even if you find him, what then? You're a human, he's a Time Lord. You'll eventually succumb to age and death and he'll stay young and eventually regenerate."

Rose didn't speak. She hadn't thought of the consequences like that.

"The solution to your problem is simple. The only way for you to get what you want is to become a Gallifreyen yourself."

"You can do that?" said Rose, stunned.

Donna and Martha's jaws had also dropped.

The Master just grinned sweetly. "My dear sweet little girl, that's what I do. It's what I live for, to help unfortunate people like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

"_**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a change**_

_**True? Yes!  
And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)  
**_

Rose tried to get rid of the eerie feeling she got as the Master swept past her and brushed his fingers against her hair, sending a shiver down her spine. Martha and Donna also looked sickened by his touch and they clung to Rose's hands.

_**  
Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Help us, Master, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!**_

_**Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls**_

The trio looked terrified as two holograms—one of a skinny man and a fat woman were changed into a fit man and slender woman before they embraced and then when they held out their empty palms, they were changed into figurines like on the shelves.

The Master then grabbed Rose and dragged her over to a huge machine that was whirring.

"Now, here's the deal. I'll fix up my little machine to alter your physiology and change you into a Gallifreyen for three Earth days. Got that, three Earth days." He strapped a silver watch to her wrist. "This will keep track of how long you've got, no matter where or when you are. Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get my dear half-wit brother to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. Now, if he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain a Gallifreyen permanently. But if he doesn't, you turn back into a human and you belong to me."

"Belong to you? What would I be exactly?"

"You'd work for me for a few years, dear girl. What did you think I meant? Anyway, your two friends would be wearing perception filters so you can get the job done on your own. The Doctor nor his little friend will be able to see them, only hear them when they want him to. So, have we got a deal?"

Rose hesitated. "If I become a Gallifreyen, I'll outlive my mum and friends and never really be with them again," she said, as she realized what this meant.

"That's right, but you'd have your man. Life's full of touch choices, isn't it?"

"You wouldn't be alone. You'd still have us, Rose. We'd never leave you," said Martha.

"You'll have the Doctor and besides, if he's got a time machine, you could see us anytime you wanted," Donna pointed out.

Rose bit her lip before nodding.

"Oh, and there is one teeny little thing. We haven't discussed the matter of payment yet. You can't expect me to do all of this for nothing."

Rose just stared. Payment? How in the world did a human give payment to a Time Lord? "But I don't have any—"

"I'm not asking much," he interrupted. "Just a small token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is…your voice."

Rose's jaw dropped and she felt her throat. "My voice?" she said.

"You've got it. No more talking, singing, zip!"

"You're mad. How on _earth _can you take her voice?" said Martha.

"You'd be surprised."

"But without her voice, how's she supposed to get the Doctor then, Dumbo?" Donna demanded.

"Yeah, how can I?" Rose asked.

The Master just rolled his eyes.

"_**You'll have your looks, your pretty face.  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!**__**  
The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
With Time Lords it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?  
They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On ladies who withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man**_

Come on you, poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
Go ahead and sign the scroll  
Cloak and Dagger  
Now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul."

Rose took a deep breath as she was handed a contract and a dark red quill. The contents described the deal and there was a place for Rose's signature. Swallowing painfully, she quickly signed her name and the Master grabbed the scroll before shoving her inside the machine.

It was almost claustrophobic inside and Rose was nearly blinded by the silver light that was quickly covering her. She was somewhat scared, but she hoped this would help her find the Doctor.

"_**Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me**_

Now, sing!

Rose vocalized as best as she could and her hand flung to her throat as she still heard her voice, but could no longer sing. Suddenly, she was blinded by the light and felt a strong wave of pain before falling and blacking out.


	4. The Doctor Meets Rose

The Doctor Meets Rose

The Doctor stood by the shore where he had been found by Jack after the wreck. He still had not found the girl who had saved his life. After several weeks of endless searching, be was on the verge of giving up. But he still could not get her beautiful face or her voice out of his head. Why was he so mesmerized by her? What was it that captured his attention?

"Where are you?" he whispered.

He sighed to himself.

He'd been searching everywhere for her.

Where could she be?

XXX

Rose's head was pounding a bit as she slowly woke up. She felt weird and then realized she had two hearts. She was still wearing the same clothes, but they were torn a bit and soaked. Had the Master wanted it to look like she was in an accident when the Doctor found her?

She looked around and saw Martha and Donna also slowly getting up with identical silver bracelets on their wrists.

"Rose, you okay?" Martha asked.

Rose tried to speak, but realized she couldn't. Instead she just nodded as Donna helped her stand up.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in. What's going on then?" said Wilf, coming over to them. "Rose, what're you doing out here? Jackie's going mad looking for you."

"It's a long story, Granddad," said Donna.

"Rose traded her voice to the Master and got turned into a Gallifreyen. She's got to make the Doctor fall in love with her and he's got to kiss her before sunset three days from now," Martha explained.

Wilf's eyes widened. "Good heavens."

"You haven't seen any sign of the Doctor, have you?" Martha asked.

"I think I saw a big blue box appear somewhere that way. And don't worry, I won't tell Jackie a thing about this."

"Thanks, Granddad. Call us if you find anything else. You'd better go before Jackie gets even more furious."

He nodded and squeezed Rose's hand. "Good luck, girls."

Wilf left and then the trio started heading off.

"So, Rose, does it feel weird, being a Gallifreyen now?" Donna asked.

Rose nodded. She pointed to her chest and mouthed, "I've got two hearts."

"A binary vascular system? Get out of here!" said Martha. "So, now what do we do? Even if we find the Doctor, how are we supposed to manage? Sneak food?"

Rose shrugged apologetically and looked upset.

"Oh, it's not your fault. We'll just have to sneak a few things and apologize when all of this is over," said Martha. "Alright, let's try and find the Doctor."

They hadn't gone far when Rose slid and fell, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground. She winced and saw her hand was cut from her tumbled. She slowly tried to stand but nearly fell again as a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Take it easy," said a northern voice. "You look like you've been through a fight or something. Are you alright?"

It was the Doctor.

Rose shook her head and showed him her hand, which was stinging.

"Ah, that's easy to fix." He took his sonic screwdriver out and held it above her damaged palm. "There we go. All better now."

Rose smiled and then he gazed at her. Had he sensed her Gallifreyen form or recognized her?

"You look familiar to me. Have we met?"

Rose nodded vigorously.

"Then it's you. You're the one I've been searching for. What's your name?"

Rose tried, but she could not speak. She pointed to her throat a few times.

"You're mute?"

She nodded sadly.

The Doctor also had a look of disappointment on his face, but it disappeared quickly. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hey, Doc, what's going on?" said Jack, running over to them. His eyes fell on Rose. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, this is the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Stop it," said the Doctor. "So, miss, do you have anywhere you can stay?"

Rose shook her head. There was no way she could go back to Jackie's like this and even if she went to Donna or Martha's house, she'd find out.

"Why don't you come with us, then?" said Jack.

The Doctor gave him a look but then Jack made a noise with his throat. The Doctor sighed and held out his hand for Rose.

"Come on, you get a fresh change of clothes and some medical treatment if you're hurt anywhere else. We'll take care of you, I promise."

Rose smiled again as she slipped her hand into his, noticing how well they fit together. She never wanted to stop holding it. She cast a quick glance behind her and beckoned for her friends to follow her, which they did.

Eventually, they came to the TARDIS, which was just as Rose remembered. But she hadn't expected the inside to be so much bigger.

"Bigger on the inside, isn't it?" said Jack, when they entered the TARDIS.

Rose nodded. It was huge and beautiful.

"This is going to sound nuts, but we're time travelers. We travel through time and space. The Doc's alien, I'm a human from the fifty-first century. Do you believe me?"

Rose nodded again.

"The bathroom's down that way and then the wardrobe's the fifth door on your left," said the Doctor, as he punched in coordinates. "I hope you're hungry. We're going to special restaurant in the nineteenth century."

Rose smiled again and nodded before she held onto her friends' hands and went down the winding halls of the TARDIS.

"Come on, Rose, we're going to make you so beautiful, he won't know what hit him," said Donna.

XXX

Nearly an hour later, with the help of Martha and Donna, Rose was cleaned up and ready for dinner. She was dressed in a lavender and white silk gown, heavily embroidered with gold and silver flowers. Her cloak was an even darker shade of purple with silver embroidery. Her hair was in a delicate bun, her earrings were dangling pearls and her necklace was an amethyst.

"You look fantastic," said Martha. "Now go. Don't be nervous."

Rose nodded and nervously re-entered the control room. When she came in, Jack and the Doctor's jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"Oh, holy—wow," said Jack.

"You-you look beautiful," said the Doctor. He held out his arm as Jack opened the door of the TARDIS. "Shall we?"

Rose blushed and took his arm. She cast a quick wink at her friends, who were grinning and giving her two thumbs up.

Being in the nineteenth century was amazing. Seeing her old town in the past wasn't something Rose had ever expected to see before. Dinner was a wonderful time. Rose had never tasted food like she had that night. Jack kept talking about some of his previous travels and the Doctor couldn't keep his eyes off Rose as she ate.

"…and maybe she'd like to go exploring tomorrow?" said Jack.

The Doctor shook himself. "I'm sorry, Jack, what'd you say?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "For Pete's sake, Doc," he said. "I said you should take our guest out exploring tomorrow. For a time traveler, you've spent more time moping around the TARDIS than anyone I've ever seen."

"I do not mope around the TARDIS!" said the Doctor. He turned to Rose. "So, what do you say? Would you like to go exploring with me tomorrow?"

Rose nodded vigorously.

"Fantastic." He checked his watch and held out his hand. "Come on, it's getting late. We should get some sleep."

Rose took his hand, again enjoying the feel of it and wishing she could stay like that forever.

XXX

"So, how was it?" asked Martha.

"Was it good?" Donna asked.

The three women were in Rose's room and were settling down in the bed. Rose was in the middle with Donna and Martha on either side of her.

Rose nodded.

"Did he kiss you?" Donna asked.

Rose shook her head.

"Ah, well. There's still two days left. The Doctor would have to be an idiot not to fall in love with you," said Martha.

Rose shrugged. He did seem to like her, but how could she be entirely sure?

"I could smack some sense into him if he doesn't," said Donna, earning a laugh from Martha and a large smile from Rose.

"We'll get him to fall for you, don't worry," said Martha.

"Just be the fantastic girl you are and he'll be yours in no time," said Donna.

Rose just yawned as she felt her exhaustion begin to claim her and she fell asleep as Martha pulled the covers up and murmured, "You are hopeless, Rose, you know that? Completely hopeless."


	5. The Tour and the Boatride

The Tour and the Boatride

Rose woke up bright and early the next morning. Martha and Donna fixed her up in a light blue gown with silver that made her look beautiful. When she went to the control room, the Doctor held out his arm again and she took it.

"Coming, Jack?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm not going. The two of you are going to go out and have a good time together. Now, get," said Jack.

He gently shoved them out the door and they went off, secretly followed by Donna and Martha.

He took her for a carriage ride and pointed out several people, buildings and monuments and explained their history. He talked about his university days and some of his previous travels. Rose found every word of it fascinating. When he took her dancing in the village square, Rose felt as though she could fly. She spent the day enjoying herself and there were several moments when she thought the Doctor would kiss her, but he did not.

Several hours later, it was growing late and they were walking together, hand in hand.

"It's strange," he said.

Rose gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't know anything about you, but it's like you've got me under a spell. I can't stop thinking about you. You make me feel more alive than I've ever been. I don't feel so alone when I'm with you. I just wish I knew your name or could hear your voice just once. You remind me so much of the girl who saved my life."

Rose let out a silent sigh as she squeezed his hand. She wanted to speak with him more than anything, to tell him her name, to tell him she was that girl, to tell him she understood how he felt and to tell him how much she loved him.

He smiled and returned the squeeze. "Want to go on one those boat rides? We can't go tomorrow because we need to head to Cardiff in the twenty-first century and refuel."

Rose nodded and after paying the fee, they sat in the small boat and he began rowing on the beautiful little lake.

Donna and Martha watched from their own boat.

"This is mad. Only one day left and he hasn't kissed her _once!_" said Martha.

Donna sighed in frustration before rowing them over to the lakeshore and smacking a few men and barking orders at them. "If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. Alright you lot, play!"

The men nodded vigorously and one began singing as Donna and Martha went back on the lake.

"_**Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words**_

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**." **_**  
**_

The Doctor looked around. "Did you hear something?"

Rose shook her head and shrugged.

She smiled inwardly to herself, knowing fully well this was Donna's doing.

_**  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**."  
**

"You know I feel a bit bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess it. Is it Mildred?"

Rose gave him a disgusted look which he laughed at.

"I'm joking. Is it, Diana? Rachel?"

Rose kept shaking her head and then Donna whispered in his ear, "Rose. Her name is Rose!"

Rose? Where had that come from? "Rose?" he murmured.

Rose nodded vigorously and he looked surprised.

"Rose?" he repeated. "Huh. It suits you. Okay, Rose…"_****_

"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl 

They were floating underneath the shadings of a huge willow tree and they were surrounded by dozens of fireflies. The moon was full and glowing. The magic of the moment was so intense, Rose could barely keep her emotions under control. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst out of its chest.

_**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

The Doctor seemed to be feeling the same way as he gently touched her face and she held his hand to her cheek, enjoying the feel of his touch. The two of them leaned in closer and nearly kissed but then…

Rose would've let out a cry if she could've spoken as the boat flipped over and sank into the water. The Doctor helped her up as she coughed and failed to wipe the water off her face. What had gone wrong?

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Come on, we'd better get back before you catch cold."

Rose took his hand and cast a look at her friends, who just looked confused and shrugged.

XXX

The Master watched this as Cloak and Dagger came back from sinking the boat.

"That was close, boys. Too close," he said. "The little ape's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset! Well, it's time the Master took matters into his own hands. Oh, Lucy, dear?"

"Yes, Harry?" said Lucy.

"If you do a little job for me, I think we could manage going on that third honeymoon you've been asking for. What do you say?"

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Do you even have to ask?"

He smiled. "That's my girl." He held up a glass orb that was dangling off a silver chain. "Just use the little ape's voice to get the Doctor and make his stupid little friend think you're the one who saved him and he's ours."

"You've got it, Harry."

He kissed her before preparing a vehicle to take them to their destination.

"The Doctor's little ape will be mine! At long last, I'll have my greatest enemy, his power and all of Torchwood under my command!"

He let out a cackling laugh.

XXX

The Doctor sat outside the TARDIS. It was late in the evening. They were in Cardiff now and were waiting for the refueling to be finished.

He had almost kissed Rose. Why had he said those things to her? Why had he almost kissed her? What had he been thinking?

_I don't love her, do I? She seems like a fantastic girl, but she's not the one who saved my life or the one I met in the basement of that shop. _

But was he just deluding himself about his feelings for Rose?

"Doc?" said Jack. He came out of the TARDIS. "Doc, you're moping again. Can I just say something?"

"Can I stop you?" he asked.

"No. Anyway, far better than any dream girl; is one of flesh and blood. One warm and caring, and right before your eyes," he said. He opened the door of the TARDIS. "Think about it, okay?"

He shut the door and the Doctor was left alone.

The Doctor sighed.

_Maybe Jack's right for once. _

He was about to go inside when he heard a distant, but familiar singing voice. Not daring to believe his senses, he followed the sound of the sound and saw a woman dressed in a black gown singing softly. He gazed into her eyes and then knew no more as his mind was taken over by another.


	6. The Sun Sets On the Third Day

The Sun Sets On the Third Day

Rose, Donna and Martha slept heavily the next day and were only awoken by Donna's mobile phone.

"Hello?" she asked, sleepily, switching on the speaker button.

"Donna, aren't you up yet? Congratulations, girl, you did it!" said Wilf.

"Did what?" said Martha.

"You can't tell me you don't know! I've just seen the Doctor talking to his friend about getting himself hitched this afternoon!"

"WHAT?!" said Martha and Donna, shocked.

Rose was also stunned at this information.

"You know, he's getting married, love! Oh, Rose, good luck! I'll see you three in a bit. I won't miss this wedding, you can bet on it!"

He then hung up, leaving three shocked women open-mouthed. Rose then sprang up and grabbed some clothes before running down the halls of the TARDIS to the control room, followed by Martha and Donna, only to stop when they saw the Doctor and Jack with another woman.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, Doctor. This mystery girl of yours does exist," said Jack. "And she's a beauty as well. Congratulations, Lucy."

_What? Lucy? How can the Doctor think she's the girl who saved his life? That was me, not her! _Rose thought. She wasn't even that beautiful.

"We'll be getting married as soon as possible," said the Doctor.

Donna and Martha inhaled sharply, clearly shocked at this information. Rose fought back tears as her heart broke.

"Well, these things do take time, Doc…"

"The ceremony takes place at sunset, in the old church in London."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you're the Time Lord. Shall we go? I'll tell Rose about the wedding in an hour when she's awake."

The three of them left the TARDIS, leaving two women shocked and one heartbroken. Rose ran out of the TARDIS and watched her only love disappear in a black limo. She fell to the ground and leaned against the TARDIS, crying silently as Donna held her and Martha massaged her back.

"We're sorry, Rose," said Donna.

Rose just sniffled and mouthed, "Not your fault."

She wouldn't go to the wedding. Now she would be the Master's servant for a few years, she would be human again and the Master would have her voice forever. _I never should've left Mum's. _Heaven knew what her mother was doing right now. Rose heavily regretted parting with her mother on such painful terms. She went back inside the TARDIS and sent an e-mail apologizing for their fight and begging Jackie not to find her until she contacted her again.

If Rose could let out a cry of pain, she would have. The hours passed like minutes as she sat with Donna and Martha crying and listening to their conversation.

XXX

Wilf cheerfully hummed a wedding tune as he walked down the halls of the church. He heard singing coming from the bride's room that wasn't entirely Rose's, Donna's or even Martha's. And there was a man's voice as well. Curious, he looked until he found a window and peered inside.

There was an older woman in the room in a wedding gown.

"_**What a lovely little bride I'll make,**_

_**My dear I'll look divine,**_

_**Things are working out according**_

_**To our ultimate design,**_**" **she sang,

Then someone came up from behind her and held her shoulders.

_**  
"Soon we'll have that little human**_

_**And great power will be ours!**_**" **sang a male voice.

"Well done, Lucy, my dear wife," he said.

"Thank you, Harry, or should I say _Master?_"

The two chuckled before sharing a kiss.

Wilf was horrified at this. But if the Master was here, the Doctor was falling into a trap! He had to warn Rose and the others! Quickly, he ran off to his car and sped off to Cardiff, where Donna said the TARDIS was, praying they were there.

XXX

Rose wiped away her tears and slowly stood up. She would move on one day. She had friends who wouldn't desert her and help her through the worst days.

"ROSE, MARTHA, DONNA!"

Rose looked to see Wilf, panting for breath as he ran out of his car and over to the three of them.

"Take it easy, catch your breath," said Martha.

"Granddad, what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"I was at the church and I saw a woman, Lucy or something."

"Yeah, the Doctor's marrying another girl, we know," said Martha.

"It's not just that! I saw the Master there as well!"

"The Master?" Donna repeated. "What in blazes was he doing?"

"He called her Lucy wife and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! Do you hear what I'm telling you? The Master's tricking the Doctor into marrying his wife in disguise!"

"WHAT?!" Donna yelled. "Oh, heavens! We've got to do something!"

"Yeah, but what?" said Martha.

"Martha, you get Jackie. Tell her what's happening and get Torchwood help! Rose, you and I will get to the church with the TARDIS. Granddad, find a way to stall that wedding!" Donna ordered.

"Will do!" said Martha and Wilf in unison.

XXX

Rose ran inside the TARDIS and began fiddling with the controls. There had to be someway to pilot the ship!

_You know, you don't have to do that, _said a female voice in Rose's mind.

Rose was startled and Donna also looked a bit frightened.

_It's okay, you two. It's me, the TARDIS. I'm telepathic. Just think what you want to say and I'll hear you._

_We need to stop the Doctor. He's marrying the Master's wife and he's under some sort of mind control! _Rose said. _Will you get us to the church? _

_Of course I will. _

Instantly, the TARDIS began moving and the two women clung to the railings.

"But if you're telepathic, why didn't you tell the Doctor or stop the Master's wife from taking over his mind?" Donna asked.

_If I could've, I would. I wanted to tell him the minute you came onboard. He was so much happier than I've seen him in years and it was obvious at how much Rose and the Doctor were in love. But my dear Doctor often blocks me out when he wants privacy and I couldn't get through to him._

_Does he block a lot of things? _Rose asked.

_Yes. That's why he didn't sense your Gallifreyen form when you first came onboard. I did. As for my actions with the Master's wife, she had a necklace that kept me out or I never would've let her onboard and I would've broken the control on the Doctor. _

"So, how do we stop them now?" Donna asked.

_I believe if you break the necklace, the control over our Doctor will break. And Rose, hurry. The Master wants our Doctor, my power and Torchwood. You must hurry before it's too late._

_I'll try, _Rose promised. She was blushing a bit as the TARDIS called the Doctor "theirs." _And TARDIS; thank you._

_You're Welcome. I can see I'll love having you onboard when all this is over. Rose, Donna, we've arrived._

XXX

Rose ran out of the TARDIS to see a huge wedding fiasco. The guests were fleeing for their lives as dozens of people with paintballs hit the room, the cake and champagne were destroyed, the Doctor was standing by the priest and looking like a zombie, and Jack—who had apparently discovered the truth—was fighting Lucy along with Wilf and Donna, who grabbed her necklace before tossing it to the ground, causing it to shatter.

Silver rays swirled around Rose and she felt her voice return and suddenly sang more beautifully and loudly than she ever had before.

The Doctor shook his head and then gazed at Rose. "Rose?" he gasped.

"Doctor," she said, glad she could finally speak.

"You can talk!" He ran over to her and took her hands. "Oh, how could I have been so blind? All this time it was you I was searching for. Rose, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Rose assured him. "Oh, Doctor, I've wanted to tell you—"

She cut herself off as she let out a cry of pain. The agony was worse than anything she'd ever experienced and she felt her physiology change back into a human's.

"You're too late!" cackled a voice.

Suddenly, the Master teleported into the room with his Toclafane. "You're too late!"

He grabbed Rose and Lucy and waved at the Doctor.

"Master!" he growled. "Let her go!"

"Oh, I think I won't, Doctor. So long, brother." he said.

"ROSE!" the Doctor yelled, trying to grab her hand.

But it was too late; they had teleported out into the storm and near the center of the rift.

XXX

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor, Jack and Donna were inside the TARDIS, trying to pinpoint Rose's location.

"Doc, we've got a lock on Rose!"

"Don't just sit there, drive!" Donna shrieked. "Doctor, do something!"

"Donna, I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!" the Doctor snapped.

As long as he was still breathing, he would save Rose.

XXX

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I think not, Miss Tyler! Remember our little bargain? You're mine now! The Doctor didn't kiss you and you're just a weakling human now."

"You lying monster! You tricked me!"

"And yet you have no one to blame but yourself for making the deal. But it's not just you I'm after, I've got bigger fish to fry—"

"FREEZE!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly they were surrounded by dozens of Torchwood personnel. Jackie and Martha were in front of them with weapons and then the TARDIS appeared and the Doctor came flying out with Jack and Donna.

"Master, you are surrounded. Let your hostage go!" ordered the Captain.

"No," he said, flatly.

"Are you deaf? Do as he says," Jackie growled.

"There's no chance of escape! Let Rose go," said the Doctor.

"Not a chance, Doctor, she's mine now. We had a deal," said the Master, showing them the glowing contract. "Rose was so desperate to be with her beloved Doctor she agreed to give up her voice and become mine if the Doctor didn't kiss her before the sun set three days after the bargain was made. If he did, she would become a Gallifreyen forever."

The Doctor's eyes widened and everyone except for Jackie and Martha stared at Rose.

"Rose, is this true?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded sadly, tears streaming down her face. "Yes."

"But why did you do it?"

"Because I love you," she said. "I love you so much."

He didn't reply, he just stood there and gazed into her eyes before his own filled with tears.

The Master smiled sweetly. "Of course, I always was one with an eye for a bargain," he said. He held up his laser screwdriver and aimed it at Rose, making her legs frozen to their spot. "The lover of Time Lord and daughter of a former head of Torchwood is a great commodity, but I might be willing to make an exchange. The power of Torchwood and the TARDIS would be even better. So, Mrs. Tyler, Doctor, if one of you signs the contract, I'll hand Rose over to you. With Torchwood's technology and power, I'll still be able to get the TARDIS and if I have the TARDIS, I'll have enough power to take over Torchwood. Either way; you'll get what you want and I get what I want." He held up another contract. "Do we have a deal?"

"Mum, Doctor, don't! I'm not worth this, don't do it!" Rose cried, before Lucy held her hand over Rose's mouth.

"Do we have a deal?" the Master repeated.

The Doctor lunged forward, but Jackie beat him to it and signed the contract. Immediately, the personnel handed him their technology.

"It's done then!" The Master blew silver powder all over Jackie and the Torchwood personnel, turning them into the tiny figurines Rose had seen back at his home. "At last, it's mine. It's all mine." The weapons seemed to just melt into his laser screwdriver and his two Toclafane appeared. He aimed his laser screwdriver at the TARDIS, zapping it, making it disappeared into his screwdriver.

Rose found herself able to move and lunged at the Master.

"YOU MONSTER!"

The Master just grabbed her and flung her to the ground. "Don't toy with me, you stupid little ape. Contract or no contract, I'll still—ahh!"

The Doctor had hit him in the back with a laser. Jack, Martha and Donna had also shot little darts which had no effect on the Master.

"After them!" the Master ordered, keeping Rose pinned down.

"Doctor, guys, look out!" Rose yelled.

The two Toclafane went flying after them, but they shot them both and then Rose kicked the Master, making him let her go and she went running.

XXX

The storm worsened and soon Jack, Donna and Martha were separated from the Doctor and Rose, who had been flung into the water by a tornado.

Rose struggled to stay afloat as the Doctor grabbed her hands.

"Doctor, you've got to get away from here!" said Rose.

"No, I won't leave you!" the Doctor said.

Suddenly the Master appeared. He had somehow enlarged himself to three hundred feet in height and was wielding several weapons.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" he said.

"Rose, look out!"

Rose barely had time to dodge as the Master's laser screwdriver nearly hit her and caused much of the water to evaporate into steam. A huge wave caused Rose to be separated from the Doctor.

She tried clinging to a rock and crying out, "Doctor!" before she slid off the slippery rock and fell back into the water.

"Now I am the ruler of all the Earth! All of time and space obey my every whim, the toils of the world bow to my power!"

A whirlpool appeared, sending Rose down and on to the floor of the sea. She had to keep dodging as the Master nearly hit her several times with his laser screwdriver. Everywhere he missed, there was steaming hot area no one could touch without being severely burned or possibly killed.

The Master raised his sonic screwdriver once more. "So much for true love!" he cackled.

But before he could strike…

_Rose, if you can hear me, focus on me and the Doctor, _said the TARDIS, startling her.

_TARDIS? _said Rose, in disbelief. _But how—?_

_There's no time to explain that! Rose, you've got to listen to me. You're the only one who can wield my power—you are the Bad Wolf. _

_But why am I the one to do it? I'm no one special._

_That isn't true. You're the one the Doctor truly loves, Rose! It was you who saved his life before, and it was you who was willing to give up everything out of your love for the Doctor. You are the one. You and the Doctor can end this. The Doctor's the Oncoming Storm and with the two of you combined, you can destroy the Master and stop all of this. Now, please, focus!_

Rose concentrated as hard as she could and felt a strange power flowing through her. She flew into the sky and felt the Doctor take her hand.

"_We are the Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf. We see everything. All that is, all that will be and all that can be. You are tiny, everything single atom of your existences and we divide them_," said Rose and the Doctor in unison.

They waved their free hands and huge beams of power shot through them.

The Master let out a painful cry as rays of golden light shot out of him and he collapsed into the water, shrinking and then disappearing forever. He was gone.

XXX

The Doctor, exhausted from the use of power, collapsed on the shore and fell unconscious as the Master's power undid itself.

Those who had been transformed were turned back to their original form, the Master's home disappeared, Lucy was taken away by the authorities, the TARDIS reappeared by the Doctor's unconscious body, Donna and Martha's perception filters were gone and Rose found herself in good shape.

The storm was gone and the sun was shining beautifully. When Rose realized where she was, the first thing she did was hugged her freed mother tightly and cry a little into her shoulder as Torchwood left to give them some privacy.

"Oh, Mum, I'm so, so sorry. I swear, I never meant any of this to happen," she said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Shush," said Jackie. She stroked her daughter's hair and held her tight. "You're safe and you're alright, that's all that matters to me. And there's nothing to forgive because I'm proud of you. You've proved to me that you're a responsible young woman who I am honored to have as my daughter and you've wrong about Torchwood and aliens. Not all of it is bad and what happened to your dad was no one's fault. I love you, Rose."

Rose smiled a little and hugged her again before calling for the TARDIS in her mind.

_TARDIS, is the Doctor—?_

_He's fine. He's unconscious and lying on the beach, but he should be okay. My sensors also show that Jack and your friends are okay and there's no trace of the Master now. Only those who saw what happened will ever know about this. Rose, the two of you did really well tonight. I hope you know that._

_That's good. TARDIS, am I still—?_

_I'm sorry, Rose. You're human again. Bad Wolf was only meant to be used once every two hundred years. If you use again so soon, it'll kill you. All that's left is the powdered remains which I don't think will have any effect on you._

_So, I'll age and die and he'll stay the same and just regenerate. He'd be heartbroken. I can't put him through that kind of pain. But will I do now? Are you sure there's no way to turn me back? _

_If there was, I would've done it already. I'm sorry, Rose. _

Rose knelt down and fingered the golden powder by her feet. She swallowed painfully. _Where are you and the Doctor exactly? _

_We're on beach where you rescued him. I'm sorry, Rose. _

Tears streamed down Rose's face as she ran over to the beach.


	7. Together Forever

Together Forever

The morning had come. The battle was over, the Master had lost and was gone forever. Everyone who knew just what had happened was happy. Everyone, that is, except for Rose. She was the only one not happy over the Master's defeat.

Rose was sitting on a rock that overlooked the TARDIS and the Doctor. She watched him as he lay unconscious. The Master was gone and Jackie was allowing Rose to live her own life, but even with all of that, Rose and the Doctor were still apart.

Her heart ached with sorrow. She longed to go and join him and stay with him forever, but she knew she could not. Any chance of her staying with him forever was gone now. She could spend the rest of her life with him if he allowed it, but he couldn't spend the rest of his life with her and she couldn't bear to put him through that.Had everything they'd gone through in the past three days been for nothing?

Behind her were Wilf and Jackie, who were watching Rose with both sympathy and sadness.

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Wilf?" said Jackie.

"Well, it's like I always say, Jackie, Rose knows her own heart," said Wilf. "She takes after her parents, you know."

Jackie smiled a little before she sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, then?"

"How much I'm going to miss her," she said softly. She surprised Wilf by picking up the powdered remains of the TARDIS's power and blowing it on Rose.

It took a moment before Rose realized what was happening. Of course! The TARDIS had said if _Rose _had used Bad Wolf, it would kill her, but if someone _else _used it…

"Mum, thank you," she whispered.

Tears of joy were streaming down her face as she smiled and ran over to the Doctor; who was now conscious and standing up. He looked at Rose—who was wearing a sparkling sky blue gown—with shock and amazement as he sensed her new Time Lord form. He didn't ask why or how, he just grinned before he spun her around and kissed her for the first time.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," he whispered, when they let go.

"I love you too, Doctor," she whispered back.

"Come with me and marry me?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "Yes!"

XXX

Two days later, Rose and the Doctor were married.

Rose wore a gown of shimmering white silk trimmed with silver and her veil was embroidered with pearls. The Doctor even wore a tuxedo instead of his trademark leather. They had the ceremony in the backyard of Rose's London home.

Flowers were thrown everywhere and bottles of champagne were opened. A few of Rose's other friends were bridesmaids, Donna and Martha were her maids of honor, and with Donna's permission, Wilf gave Rose away. Jack was the Doctor's best man and seemed to just click Donna at the reception, and Jackie kept crying at Rose's wedding.

Eventually, Rose and the Doctor prepared to say good-bye and leave for a new adventure and new life together.

Rose hugged each of her friends good bye and promised she'd come back and visit often.

"Take care of yourself, Rose," Martha said. "And call me every week, okay? I think I've found someone. Tom Milligan."

"That's great and don't worry, I will."

"Make sure he looks after you properly or I'll slap him good," said Donna.

Rose laughed.

"Good luck, Rose," said Wilf. "I expect you to come and visit for dinner next week with the Doctor. I want to hear all about your travels."

"I will, Gramps," said Rose, earning a smile from the old man.

Then Rose hugged her mother tightly and fought back a few tears.

"I love you, Mum," she whispered.

Jackie squeezed her daughter tight and whispered, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Rose kissed her cheek before going to join her husband, who held out his arm for her. The two of them waved good-bye before disappearing into the TARDIS.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked.

"Forever," she replied.

He grinned as the TARDIS began to take off through time and space and then he kissed her.

"_**Now we can walk  
Now we can run  
Now we can stay  
All day in the sun  
Just you and me  
And I can be  
Part of your world**_**." **

And they all lived happily ever after. The End.

_**A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review! I might do a remake of this with Rose as a mermaid and make it be more like the movie with the tenth Doctor, if my readers request it. **_


End file.
